Mapheus University
General Overview The Mapheus University, formerly known as the Saint Mathsiah University, or now commonly known as just "The University" exists as the major center for all learning in the world of Ilderon. Stationed in Alilnegi just north of Sky's Reach, the university opens its doors to students of any race. However, Tierii cannot find sanctuary within the walls of the university. Due to the laws of Alilnegi, the Sunyith are allowed to slay any undead residing within the school at anytime. The university has an overwhelmingly positive reputation throughout the world, but remains to this day one of the most neutered and carefully watched organizations. The primary function of Mapheus University is to understand magic and instruct magic users. As such, the Kalkyn keep a vigilant eye on the university. After a scholar of the university started researching necromancy, the Sunyith stepped in and have been watching the university intently. Additionally, the Silver Sigil has a vested interest in seeing the University thrive, as such, they have planted many agents within the walls of Mapheus University. Finally, because of the complex and robust understanding of the arcane arts the Scholars of the University possess, Nozeram actively recruits from the university. They offer researchers the chance to come to the front lines in the fight against the Archblight and study in a way that they could never be free to do within the walls of Mapheus University. The most of famous of these scholars so far has been Newtish Riggleby. Leadership Deelah Wynrona, the World's Hero, is the undying head mistress of the Mapheus University. Deelah was exiled from her homeland in the beginning of the Waking Era for her opinions that the mortal races of Ilderon needed to be guided. After steering humanity through many conflicts, she finally established the Mapheus University in the Beacon Nation of Alilnegi, to serve as a center of enlightenment for the world. Alilnegi Inventions The Mapheus University leads the world in technological and magical inventions and innovations. For more information see Alilnegi Inventions. Membership Ranks of Membership Head Mistress This rank is reserved for the current leader of the university. As Deelah Wynrona has proven so far to be ageless and undying she has been the only Headmistress the University has ever had in it's 1200 years of existing. Arcanist Arcanists of the university travel all throughout Ilderon investigating and cataloging arcane anomalies. Archivist Archivists of the university have made it a mission of their lives to piece together the lost knowledge of the Forgotten Era. They travel the world studying ancient history. Dalyte Returning students are referred to as Dalytes. Firyte Students new to the university are given this title to refer to them beginning their studies. Notable Members Deelah Wynrona See Deelah Wynrona. Effie Freedomfall Effie is a vampire currently in service to the Headmistress, Deelah Wynrona. She is one of the few known Tierii residing in the university. She often travels the world handling the darker parts of her mistress's affairs. Effie specializes in divination magic. Newtish Riggleby While Newtish is primarily a strategist and tactician to Nozeram, his name still holds rank at the University. Whenever he purposes any academic expeditions, new students are always lining to offer their assistance to his research. Newtish's most recent academic accomplishment occured after spending several months in Galken and a few weeks on the front lines of Betrayer's Isle, Newtish collected a vast amount of arcane knowledge about the undead into one large comprehensive tome know as "Tierii: Understanding Our Greatest Threat."